


Happy Birthday Derek

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Breakfast in Bed, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek's Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Mentioned Laura Hale, Mentioned Melissa McCall, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Mentioned Talia Hale - Freeform, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, mentioned Cora Hale - Freeform, mentioned peter hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek was content to spend his birthday alone in his bed like he does every year. Stiles has other ideas, ones that involve making Derek start liking birthdays again.*Chapter 2 now added





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had no plans to write this. Then I started thinking about how much I'm not looking forward to my birthday on Wednesday and of course my brain went right to Sterek and this happened.  
> It hasn't been beta read so any mistakes are my own.

Derek hates birthdays, or least his own. He knows there was a time he probably enjoyed them but that time was long gone. It disappeared when his family died. Laura had tried to keep celebrating after that, insisting that they at least have cake and ice cream. Derek could a least appreciate her effort. 

Now Derek chooses not to celebrate his birthday at all, barely acknowledging the day at all, except spend most of the day in bed alone. No one ever bothered asking when his birthday was so he was sure that he would be free to wallow in peace. He really should have known that Stiles would the one to change all of that. 

It's mid-afternoon on his birthday when hears Stiles' jeep pull up outside soon followed by the sound of Stiles letting himself in. He listens as Stiles moves around downstairs for a few minutes before eventually making his way upstairs and knocking on Derek's bedroom door. Derek should grateful he even bothered knocking but he just groans and hides his face under the covers "Go away Stiles."

Derek hears a huff annoyance before the door being opened and Stiles steps in, speaking a little too happily in Derek's opinion "Don't be like that Sourwolf. Now come on, get up. I have something to show you downstairs."

Derek just grumbles and burrows deeper under the covers. Derek wouldn't have been surprised if Stiles decided to jump on him or drag him out of bed. Instead there's the sound of shoes hitting the floor before the covers lift slightly and Stiles is slipping under, lying on his side, facing Derek. 

Derek stares at him and Stiles sighs "I know today is probably hard." Stiles says, surprising Derek "After my Mom died I didn't want to celebrate my birthday for years, or any holiday for that matter."

"What changed?" Derek finds himself asking.

"Scott and Melissa. They reminded me and my Dad that we still had something to celebrate. That my Mom would want us to. I think your family would to.”

"Why's that?"

"Because you're alive. I know sometimes you feel guilty about that. But you shouldn't. Your life a gift. It matters to people, both the ones that are gone and those that are still here."

Derek nods, feeling the tears slip out. He doesn't try and hide them. He knows if anyone understands, it's Stiles "Thank you."

Stiles smiles "Can I hug you, big guy?"

Derek nods, feeling himself relax when Stiles puts his arms around him, slipping his own arms around Stiles and holding on tightly. It's nice, being held like this. Derek hadn't realized how much he missed it. Now that he has it he doesn't want to let go. Somehow, he thinks Stiles would be okay with that. 

"What was it you wanted to show me?"

Derek expects Stiles to shoot up and drag him downstairs but instead he just pulls Derek more tightly against him "It can wait."

They spend most of the day in Derek’s room cuddling and talking, at one point watching a movie because Derek told Stiles that’s what he sometimes did on his birthday. When they start getting hungry Stiles finally drags Derek downstairs and insists he let Stiles make him something to eat. Stiles goes over to the fridge then to a bag that’s sitting on the counter and Derek is surprised to see him pulling out the ingredients to make chicken Alfredo. 

“How did you…?”

Stiles grins at Derek over his shoulder “You mentioned one time that you loved chicken Alfredo. I also may have asked Cora and Peter and they told me this is what you always wanted to eat for your birthday.” Derek feels his throat tighten, both from sadness at the memory and that Stiles would put in the effort to do something like this for him. Before Stiles starts cooking, he turns to face Derek, his face apologetic “This is okay, right? I don’t want to overstep or do something that bothers you.”

Derek smiles, walking up to stand next to Stiles so he can look at the ingredients on the counter “It’s fine, Stiles. Need any help?”

Stiles beams at him, directing Derek to get out the pans and utensils they’ll need. They talk while they cook. Not about anything serious or heavy, just about what’s been happening in their lives, even though they talk enough to already know most of it. Derek feels his shoulders relaxing and feels himself smiling more as the day goes on turning into night. 

They’ve long since finished their dinner when it starts getting dark and Stiles shoots up from his seat “I almost forgot! I got you something else!”

“You didn’t have to get me anything Stiles.”

“Come on Derek. It’s not a birthday without cake.” When Stiles turns around he’s holding a cake in his hands, grinning. He walks over and sits it down in front of Derek before going to grabs plates forks. 

Derek studies the cake realizing that it looks homemade rather than store bought “Did you make this?”

Stiles nods “Yeah. I used to bake all the time with my Mom and still do sometimes when I miss her.” 

Derek smiles and touches Stiles’ hand where he’s positioning the knife to cut the cake “Thank you.”

Stiles ducks his head and smiles “No problem, big guy. Now before I cut this, you didn’t want candles did you?”

“I don’t really think candles are necessary.”

“Not this time at least.” Stiles grins. Derek can only imagine what he has in store for next year. Stiles cuts them both pieces of cake before going over to the freezer and pulling out a tub of ice cream. “Ice cream? It’s mint chocolate chip.”

“I’d love some.”

Once they’ve finished their cake and ice cream Stiles drags Derek outside, insisting it will be worth it. Shortly after the night sky lights up in explosions of color and fireworks go off in the distance. Derek smiles slightly at the sight. "My birthday's the day after the 4th of July so my Mom always told me the fireworks were a way of ringing in my birthday to make the noise more bearable for me."

Stiles smiles softly, squeezing Derek's hand "Did it work?"

"For a while, until I figured out what the fireworks were really for." 

Derek can't help but smile at the memory. It's been so long since he could talk about his family and feel anything except sad. He supposes he has Stiles to thank for that.

Stiles looks up at where fireworks are lighting up the sky in the distance "These are a little late. I'd say they count as birthday fireworks."

Stiles looks over at Derek with a grin lighting up his face. Derek feels himself grinning back. It's easy then for Derek to lean forward and kiss Stiles. Stiles just smiles against his lips before kissing Derek back. Neither one are surprised they wound up here. It feels like a long time coming. Like this is where they were always heading. Trading soft smiles and gentle kisses under the light of the moon and fireworks. 

Stiles pulls back until lips are barely touching Derek's, his eyes shining "Happy Birthday Derek."

Derek just smiles and kisses Stiles. Maybe birthdays wouldn't so bad from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments are <3  
> I love the idea of Derek being Christmas baby but then I thought about Talia telling a little Derek that the fireworks are for his birthday and couldn't resist.  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/). Send me prompts and I'll do my best to write them (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year. Another birthday. More comfort and cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short since I hadn't meant to do anything more with this. But since it's my birthday and I needed some comfort in the form of Sterek this happened. It hasn't been beta read so any mistakes are my own.

Just because Derek no longer hated birthdays doesn’t mean that he doesn’t still have his bad days. His first birthday after him and Stiles got together found him waking alone. He throws the blankets over his head, feeling the tears welling up. His thoughts are quick to overcome him. Of course, he'd be alone again. Why would Stiles want to be here knowing how hard this day would be? Rationally, he knows the thought is ridiculous. Stiles was the one who had shown up last year and made himself comfortable under the covers with Derek until Derek started to feel better. Maybe the one time was enough and he didn't feel like dealing with Derek being a pathetic mess again this year. Maybe he was going to leave him like everyone else he’d cared about had. A sad whine escapes his throat and he finds the tears he'd been holding off escaping. 

Stiles finds him like that a few minutes later. Derek hears the soft curse that escapes Stiles' mouth then the sound of something being put down on the bedside table. The next thing he knows the covers are being lifted and Stiles is slipping in, quickly wrapping Derek up his arms, whispering soft apologies into his hair "Shit. I'm sorry Der. I shouldn't have left. I thought you'd sleep longer and I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me?" Derek mumbles against his neck

"Yeah. With breakfast." It's then that Derek the rest of his senses awaken, the smell of food hitting his nose. Derek lifts his head, becomes more alert causing Stiles to laugh "I thought you'd appreciate some food." Derek nods but otherwise doesn't move. Stiles runs a hand through his hair, speaking softly into his ear "You're going to have to come out of hiding though. At least your top half.”

Derek nods, allowing Stiles to pull back enough to pull the blankets off them slightly and grab the tray of food off the table next to him. Derek reaches out to take the tray from Stiles, settling it on his on lap. He examines the tray, feeling his face light up when he sees it's filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, and waffles. “You made all my favorites.” Derek looks at Stiles, a soft smile on his face when he leans over to kiss him "Thank you." 

Derek leans back just enough to press their foreheads together but can see Stiles answering grin "Anything for you, big guy."

Derek feels himself grin, eyebrows raising "Anything?"

“Someone’s feeling better.” Stiles pulls back with a laugh, swatting Derek’s arm, before pointing to the tray of food “Later. Now eat before your food gets cold."

"Later then." Derek says, quickly turning his attention his food, offering Stiles a fork of his own. 

They eat in silence, exchanging soft smiles and gently kisses every so often. When they finish, Stiles pulls Derek towards him so Derek's head can rest on his chest and Stiles is able to run a hand through Derek's hair, massaging his scalp. When they started dating Stiles had quickly found out this was something Derek liked. Derek enjoyed cuddling more than Stiles did and Stiles _loved_ to cuddle. Once Stiles figured it out he would touch and cuddle Derek every chance he got. Derek was always happy to cuddle when Stiles initiated it, always leaning into the touch. Derek was hesitant at first to ask for it himself, but Stiles was quick to let him know it was okay and he wanted Derek to ask for things he wanted. Soon after, Derek started curling up with his head in Stiles' lap, most of the time grabbing Stiles' hand and putting it where he wanted it. Not that Stiles needed that much guidance. Even before they started dating Stiles had become attuned to Derek's nonverbal ques, Stiles simply perfecting the skill once they were a couple.

So Stiles knew after the way Derek woke up he would need some extra comfort and cuddling. He was more than happy to provide it. He'd show Derek just how loved and cared for he was, today and everyday. Stiles had said he'd do anything for Derek, sometimes anything just meant being there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
